Porwanie
by memoire-blanche
Summary: To miał być kolejny zwyczajny dzień z życia rodziny Schaeffer. Niestety, nie był... Zainspirowana odc. "Odległe Wspomnienia" próba dopowiedzenia, co się działo w dniu porwania matki Aelity.


Był piękny, zimowy dzień, jakich w owym czasie było wiele. Powietrze było mroźne i czyste. Najlżejszy podmuch wiatru nie mącił spokoju w dolinie. Świeży śnieg był oślepiająco biały od słońca, którego nie przysłaniała żadna chmurka. Lecz żadna z surowości górskiego klimatu nie docierały do małego domku stojącego na zacisznej polanie z dala od ludzkich siedzib.

W środku trwała poranna krzątanina. Było już po śniadaniu; z kuchni dochodził szczęk talerzy i szum wody. Było również słychać dochodzące z zewnątrz szuranie łopaty, odgarniającej śnieg z ganku i placu przed domem. Na podłodze w salonie, przed kominkiem, w którym wesoło trzaskał ogień, siedziała mała dziewczynka i rozmawiała ze swoim przyjacielem – małą maskotką elfa.

- Smakowało panu śniadanie, Panie Puck? Bo mi bardzo. Naleśniki były znakomite. Jak mama skończy, pójdziemy na sanki. Idziesz z nami? Oczywiście, że będzie fajnie. Kochany Pan Puck! – powiedziała z radością i przytuliła zabawkę. Uwielbiała tak rozmawiać ze swoim wymyślonym przyjacielem, jako że prawie wcale nie miała żywych towarzyszy do zabawy.

Drzwi wejściowe zaskrzypiały i w progu stanął mężczyzna. Żwawo otupał buty ze śniegu i wszedł, przecierając zaparowane okulary.

- Anthea, skończyłem! – krzyknął. – Zaraz wyruszam, tylko wezmę kluczyki do samochodu!

Odgłosy z kuchni ucichły i po chwili do przedpokoju weszła młoda kobieta w długich, różowych włosach i zielonym, kraciastym fartuszku, w który wycierała mokre ręce.

- Już jedziesz, Waldo? Zaczekaj, powiem ci, czego brakuje, uzupełnisz zapasy przy okazji.

Rozmowa rodziców przykuła uwagę dziewczynki.

- Słyszysz, Panie Puck? Tata wyjeżdża. Chodź szybko, przypomnimy mu o kredkach! – szepnęła do zabawki. Złapała ją za łapkę i pobiega do przedpokoju.

Usłyszawszy tupot małych nóżek, Waldo odwrócił się do córki.

- Tato, tato! – zawołała radośnie – jedziesz do miasta? Pan Puck prosi o nowe kredki, bo poprzednie się mu już połamały!

- Dobrze, dobrze, pamiętam – uśmiechnął się Waldo. – Jadę do Grenoble, to kupię mu naprawdę ładne kredki.

- Grenoble? – powtórzyła smutnie. Wiedziała, że Grenoble jest daleko od domu i tata wróci tak późno, że nie zdąży na obiad.

Widząc smutek na jej twarzy, Waldo przykucnął i oparł dłoń na jej ramieniu.

- Głowa do góry, Aelita. Wrócę tak prędko, jak się da.

Aelita bez słowa wtuliła się w ramiona ojca. Waldo wstał powoli i pogłaskał ją po jej włosach, różowych całkiem jak u jej matki.

Anthea spojrzała na męża.

- Uważaj na siebie. Jedź ostrożnie.

- Ty też uważaj. Aelita, pamiętasz, co macie z mamą robić, gdy mnie nie ma?

- Nie otwierać drzwi nieznajomym! – odparła. – Panie Puck, pan ma taką dobrą pamięć!- powiedziała do maskotki, która dyndała obok jej stóp.

- Doskonale, kochanie. Pa! – powiedział Waldo. Ucałował obie na pożegnanie i wyszedł z domu. Chwilę potem Aelita usłyszała ryk silnika. Podbiegła do okna i patrzyła jak czarny Jeep znika powoli między drzewami.

Kilka godzin później Aelita bawiła się pod czujnym okiem swojej matki w ogrodzie. Zmęczyło ją zjeżdżanie na sankach z górki za domem, postanowiła więc ulepić bałwana-niespodziankę dla taty, tak, żeby zauważył go zaraz po przyjeździe do domu. Wspólnie utoczyły trzy wielkie kule i postawiły jedna na drugiej obok ganku.

- Czegoś brakuje temu bałwanowi, prawda skarbie? – zagadała do córki, gdy razem patrzyły na efekt swej pracy.

- Hm... twarzy! – odparła Aelita po chwili zastanowienia. – Z czego zrobimy mu uśmiech i oczy?

- Mam pomysł – powiedziała Anthea. – Idź prędko do kuchni po marchewkę, a ja przyniosę węgielki z piwnicy.

Aelita przytaknęła z entuzjazmem i w radosnych podskokach pobiegła do domu. Otworzyła drzwi i nie zważając na pozostawiane za sobą grudy śniegu, wpadła do kuchni. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu ze skupieniem.

Gdy schyliła się do szafki, w której mama trzymała warzywa, usłyszała odgłosy nadjeżdżającego samochodu dobiegające z zewnątrz.

- Tata! – krzyknęła z przejęciem i tym szybciej zabrała się za poszukiwania marchewki. Znalazła właściwą, ładną i pomarańczową -

Krzyk. Krzyk mamy przeszył ciszę panującą w domu. Aelicie zabiło mocniej serce; zerwała się na równe nogi i wróciła przed dom.

Zobaczyła tylko, jak czarny Jeep, całkiem podobny do ich terenówki, odjeżdża z głośnym szuraniem opon o śnieg. Przez tylnią szybę zobaczyła różowe włosy mamy. Coś było bardzo nie tak... Zapominając całkiem o bałwanie, rzuciła się w kierunku samochodu...

- Aelita! Aelitaaa! – słyszała stłumiony krzyk matki, niknący w wyciu potężnego silnika.

- Mamo! MAMO! – Aelita krzyczała z całych sił, jednocześnie biegnąc za samochodem, którym aż rzucało na boki.

Biegła przez zaspy i wyboje, nie spuszczając tylnej szyby z oczu. Z daleka dojrzała przerażoną twarz mamy, która coś krzyczała, lecz hałas ją całkowicie zagłuszył. Nagle Aelita potknęła się o nierówny teren i upadła twarzą w śnieg. Samochód oddalał się coraz bardziej, a wraz z nim mama...

Aelita usiadła na śniegu, drżąc z zimna, zmęczenia, bólu i przerażenia. „Mamo...", szeptała niemal bezgłośnie, bezradna i opuszczona. Oczy, zaczerwienione od biegu w lodowatym powietrzu, wypełniły się łzami. Łkanie małej dziewczynki rozeszło się echem wśród drzew.

Słońce na dobre schowało się za górskim łańcuchem, a na niebie pojawiły się pierwsze gwiazdy, gdy Aelita się ocknęła. Leżała na kanapie w salonie, zawinięta w ciepły kocyk, i ściskała kurczowo swego szmacianego przyjaciela.

Łypnęła na wpół otwartym okiem na pokój, którego mroki rozjaśniał ledwo tlący się ogień w kominku. W jego czerwonawym świetle odznaczała się sylwetka ojca, który siedział przy pianinie i właśnie grał jakąś cichą, bardzo smutną melodię.

Odnalazł ją zaledwie parę godzin wcześniej, siedzącą skuloną w kłębek na podłodze, wciąż ubraną w ortalionowe spodnie i różową kurtkę. W lot pojąwszy, co zaszło, w milczeniu podniósł córkę z podłogi. Otępiała i na wpół przytomna, nie miała siły wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa. Ledwie znalazłszy się w ojcowskich ramionach, Aelita znów zaczęła trząść się i cicho łkać, majacząc coś pod nosem jak w gorączce. Waldo usiadł z nią na kanapie i objął ją mocno, kołysał niczym niemowlę, głaskał po potarganych włosach i lodowatych uszach. Szeptał też coś pod nosem, wyrzucał z siebie groźby pod adresem "ich" i jakieś rozpaczliwe dzięki i obietnice.

Teraz, gdy już mu zabrakło słów, próbował dać upust swym emocjom, ukoić nerwy poprzez muzykę. Aelita natomiast, nieświadoma burzy kotłującej się w umyśle jej ojca, usnęła znowu przy kojących dźwiękach, które dla niej były nie niczym innym jak kołysanką.


End file.
